Oops! I Did it Again!
by SC
Summary: Oops! I wrote a song-fic. If you're going to review, please, be gentle.


Okay, I got writer's block from trying to write the next installment to my regular story, so then I saw Lady Kat's fic "Case of the Ex". So I decided to try my own song-fic of Britney Spears' "Oops I Did It Again". It's basically set on the moon. Darien and Serena aren't together yet, and a whole bunch of guys are asking her out. So thanks for reading (if you're reading)

**(All song lyrics are bold)**

Author: SailorCandy  
Title: Oops! I did it again

Genre: humor

Email: 

Serena walked into the arcade with her hair down, wearing a pale blue halter-top, and denim Capri's with platform sandals. Then Darien walks up to her and puts his arm around her waist.

"Hey Sere. Are we still on for our date tonight?" he asked.

"Um…"

"Hey Sere. WE still going to the movies tonight?" Andrew asked as he approached them.

"Well…"

"But Sere I thought we were going to the museum!" Greg whined.

"Hey Sere babe, I thought you were going to let me sing to you tonight," Chad said.

"Serena, did you over book again?" Mina asked.

"Oops! I guess I did it again!" Serena said with a smile.

(We're on the moon now. All the scouts plus some guys are out doing the choreography. Darien and the rest of Serena's boyfriends are standing to the side)

_**Ray: Ooh ooh**_

_**Serena: Yeah Yeah**_

_**Rei: Ooh oh, ooh ooh**_

_**Serena: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Rei: Oh oh**_

_**Serena: Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

**Serena: I think I did it again. I made you believe, we're more than just friends.**

Darien: We're not?

**Serena: Oh baby It might seem like a crush, but it doesn't mean that I'm serious-ous.**

Andrew: You're not?

**Serena: Cause to lose all my senses that is just so typically me. **

Ray: You got that right

(Serena gives Ray a Look)

**Serena: Oh baby, baby. **

_**All the scouts: Oops I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game.**_

Chad: What game?

**All the scouts: Oh baby, baby. Oops! You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from abo-oo-ve. I'm not that innocent.**

(Serena jumps and lands in front of Chad)

**Serena: You see my problem is this.**

(She grabs his waist)

**Serena: I'm dreaming away. Wishing that heroes they truly exist.**

(She winks at Darien)

**Serena: I cry watching the days. Can't you see I'm a fool**

(She holds up a failed test paper)

**Serena: In so many ways**

(She looks at Rini)

**Serena: Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me**

(She backs up and joins the scouts, who are still dancing)

**All _the scouts: Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops! You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent._**

**Serena: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

(Serena starts somersaulting)

**Serena (in slow motion): Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

(She lands in front of Darien. He's in his armor and she's in her princess dress)

Darien: Sere before you go there's something I want you to have

(he hands her the silver crystal)

Greg (with a red face): Aw man! How did he get the girl?

Serena: Oh it's beautiful! But wait a minute isn't this-

Darien: Yeah, yes it is.

Serena: But I thought Queen Beryl took it back to the negaverse in the end?

Darien: Well baby, I went down and got it for you

Serena: Aw you shouldn't have.

(She walks away holding the crystal)

**All the scouts: Oops! I-**

Greg Chad and Andrew: Yeah!

Andrew: I knew she wouldn't fall for that jerk

**All the scouts: Did it again to your heart**

Darien: What did you say Andrew?

The scouts: Got lost, in the game. Oh baby!

Andrew: Nothing man.

The scouts: Oops! You-

Serena: Oops! You-

Scouts: Think I'm sent from above! I'm not that innocent!

Serena: CENNTTTTTTTTTTTT!

All the girls: I played with your heart. Got lost in the game

Serena: Baby, baby

Scouts: Oh baby, baby

(Darien, Greg, Chad, and Andrew come over and start dancing with the inners)

**Serena: Oops! You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from ABOVVVEEE! I'm not that-**

**Serena: Innocent.**

Serena: Okay show's over. I'll tell you guys who I'm going to go out with now.

(She has a big smile on her face and her eyes closed. Than she opens her eyes and looks around.)

Serena: Guys? Guys?! I'm ready to pick now.

Darien: That's okay Serena. We've got new dates.

(He has his arm around Mina.)

Lita: Yeah Serena.

(Andrew has his arm around her)

Lita: Thanks for the dates!

(They all walk out. Amy is with Greg and Ray is with Chad. Serena is still standing there with her hands on her hips)

Serena: Aw! This is like so not fair.

(Than she sees Melvin, standing in the corner)

Serena: Well, maybe it's not that bad.

(She walks over to him)

The end

(Does it suck that bad)


End file.
